Caschile Biskreign
Basic Information Name: Caschile "Silver-fox" Biskreign Title: "Silver-wolf of Biskreign" Rank: Head/Founder of Biskreign Animal: Dire Wolf Hair color: Obsidian/Silver Eye Color: Moon-lit silver. Height: Six-foot Three Weight: One-hundred and seventy-two pounds Age: Twenty-eight Relation: Maeva Biskreign (Wife) - Pride Biskreign (Youngest brother.) - Ichiban Biskreign (Middle brother) - Vanora Biskreign (Sister) - Sissya Biskreign (Daughter) Personality: Firm, Aggressive, intelligent, tactful, lackadaisical, strong-hearted, courageous, leader-like, dominant, intimidating. Weapon: Grimoire - One of the prestigious Mage-Swords to be forged; hosting the configuration of a 'Clay-more' having the unfathomable power to create great forces of winds, and torrents powerful enough to cause cause hurricanes. Given its title as the 'Sword of Storms.' Beast Information History and Lore Caschile Biskreign was born in the late 1900's and lived on distant lands; far from Vuerula Forest. He is the eldest of three siblings. Their parents died from an unknown illness that consumed the Place they onced lived in. Caschile took it upon himself to take care of his siblings, and have them go on extraneous adventures to increase their chances of survive and to learn the world outside of where they originated. Caschile and his siblings traveled all over, countries to countries, continents to continents they've been seeking a place to call their home. They took refugee in many towns, cities, and kingdoms. In one place Caschile met a woman whom he fell in love with. (Maeva Biskreign) She is the love of his life, they bedded a fortnight and she birthed a beautiful baby girl they named (Sissya Biskreign) her uncles (Ichiban Biskreign) and (Pride Biskreign) adores, and protected her highly of anyone they seemed unworthy. Throughout the years their travels continued north from all civilization of this time period, where stories and legends were whispered to them. They came to their final destination, a place where they knew this would be their home 'Vuerula Forest' it said to house some of the said extinct and mythical animals ever to be known about. They were scared at first to come to this place and live here, it was the only place that did not house any other people, those who wandered here were often never seen again. But the 'Biskreign' family were to strong-hearted, and courageous to let rumors keep them from being happy, and governed. Eight nights have passed Caschile was the first to notice his physiological changes, ever so often did he notice a pack of unfamiliar wolves follow him, not intent on attacking, almost as if they were seeking him for leadership. Days had passed then, he became adapt to the changes he had went through. The wolves befriended him, and he soon befriended them, he gained the ability to communicate and understand them within time. Months had passed, Caschile founded a home within the center of the forest, built from tree's within the forest itself, the forest offered him food, unfathomable power, and other inhumane abilities that he did not have before. A single piece of his hair began to change silver, which brought of his nickname 'Silver-wolf' on one of his adventures and seekings through the forest did he come across a sword embedded within a tree, the tree was rather yellowish, and more vibrant than the rest. When he reached for it, it sparked a current of electricity to his hand, but he didn't give up until he was able to rip the sword fromo the tree, and wield it succesfully. The sword soon became known as 'Grimoire' - The God Sword. After a few years, Caschile had become well-developed within the Vuerula Forest, having protected from numerous altercations, outer-afflictions, and foreign instances. He became known as the "Silver-wolf of Biskreign" and Vuerula Forests Dire wolf gaurdian.